


Christmas Eve of the Jokers...

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: Christmas Eve (2015), Impractical Jokers
Genre: Alternating electricity, Alternative universe., Confessions, Inspired in actual events (of the TV show...), M/M, Multi, Murrquinn - Freeform, Myself (only a short cameo), Trapped in elevator (just before of Christmas), vulgatto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: Maybe thanks to the fandom that I've noticed of the TV series Impractical Jokers or maybe for any reason I thought... I decided to write other fic of the show,but they'll be in a situation that none of the four excepted that happened to them on Christmas Eve... (Based in the movie called Christmas Eve)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll appear as myself,in middle of the story,making a cameo...

Chapter 1: An unprecedented event  
In a shop from New York (In the middle of Christmas Eve and 1 day for Christmas)

The four jokers (and Trutv's celebrities,and for their participation in his show Impractical Jokers) walked happily to a huge shopping mall that was somewhat decorated with Christmas decorations,although what they did not know is that both will experience an almost unusual event that they did not imagine.  
-Hey guys! What do you think if we go up an elevator to any side,and we are in the middle of shopping?- Joe proposed to his friends.  
-Yes!- Sal,Murr and Q responded to Joey at the same time.

The four went through different paths and decided with whom to go: Sal went with Joe,and Murr went with Q.

In another part of New York  
Another famous of Trutv and magician Michael Carbonaro was riding in his car,although he was not alone because he had near his seat a statuette of the Virgin of Guadalupe.

Back to the brand new shopping  
-Hey Joe,do not forget we have to go to celebrate Christmas,after we finished recording our Christmas special!- Sal told to Joey  
-Sure,Sally!- Joe answered to Sal,smiling. Until they both found an elevator,and they climbed there.  
-Well Sal,here we go!- The blue-eyed man came to say very close to his best friend,when the elevator door began to close,and so it was.  
While Murr and Q,meanwhile,was also talking to each other.  
-You know Q,I do not think I liked that huge sweater that we put on,although the good thing is that we were together!-  
-Em,I do not bother so much to use it in the recording of our Christmas special,do not you think?-  
-Sure! Look,an elevator bud! Let's go up!-  
-Right!-  
Q and Murr climbed into another elevator and closed.

On the road  
Michael did not go at full speed,but I notice that the little virgin fell off the seat and went to look for her,and because of that simple carelessness of the road and hit a panel of electricity that was on a lamppost. This consequence caused as a kind of power failure and defunct of electricity.  
The shopping lights flickered,and the elevators stopped and their operation was interrupted.  
-WHAT THE FUCK?-  
-OH NO! WHAT HAPPENED?-  
The four was very shocked and were stuck in the elevator on Christmas Eve...


	2. Trapped and alone and a speech

-HEY! TAKE US OUT OF HERE!- Sal screamed,asking for help.  
-Calm down,Sal! I hope that what happened will be solved soon!- Joe tried to calm down to the cuban boy.

-I hope you're right,Joey! Do you think our friends are good?-  
-sure than yes,friend!-

Meanwhile,in the other elevator...  
Murr and Q touched all the elevator buttons as a team to try the next floor but it did not happen.  
-I think we can get out of here!-  
-That's true,Q!-  
-What will we do now?-  
-I don't know,Q!-

In the first elevator...  
Sal and Joe were leaning against the ceiling (as they were looking at the sky or not...)  
-I didn't imagine that I could calm down for a few minutes,since we are trapped...!- Sal pronounced  
While Sal was talking,Joe stopped looking at the ceiling and glanced at his brother. The green-eyed boy also stopped looking at the ceiling and noticed that Joe was looking at him.  
-Stop! Stop Joe!- Sal expressed,while he laughed for the way Joey still looked at him.

Even though four friends were separated by the technical breakdown,Sal seemed to be having a good time along with Joe,the blue-eyed man seemed to have fun with him too,although in a momentt;they had a brief exchange of glances between them. And in the other elevator...  
Murr and Q tried to entertain themselves inside the elevator in which they found out that they were not the only ones who got stuck.  
-I was thinking about how Joe and Sal will be,but then I think they should be fine,right?-  
-Yes...! This reminded me of a punishment we did to Sal in a elevator,remember?-  
-Of course bud,and I know what you mean!- James assured to Brian,a few minutes later they both laughed a little...

Michael Carbonaro's car was turned around and he tried to grab his virgin,but there was a lot of electricity that was sparking near him,so he decided to call a compatriot from his country and he was also famous for Trutv.

In spite of the power failure and the power cut,I was able to enter the mall because the door was a little open,and I began to read a speech that I wrote about my assumption of Christmas: ''I've heard on some television channel that Christmas made it very commercial,and that the most important thing is to celebrate the spiritual (that is,the birth of Jesus) or something like that... But what I learned from Christmas Eve or at Christmas is that everyone has a way to celebrate it (whether celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ or not) ! And that people usually celebrate this captivating holiday with their family or with their friends,why not !? But the humans are not the only ones who celebrate Christmas,but because some television channels celebrate it through their specials (cartoons,movies) and surely one or more than one person has liked a special one,especially if It was Christmas. And the stores or shopping centers (even supermarkets) decorate a lot or too much with their ornaments,and that is something that people may like or not (I love to see without notice in any store all decorated. With garlands,Santa Claus,common lights or LED,etc...). But I guess everyone will do or make a balance of the best of the year,I don't know at all...''


	3. Fun and affection between the two pairs,and rescue in progress

While I was reading my speech in the two elevator has happened things...

On the first elevator...  
Sal fell asleep,while Joe snuggled up beside him,and hugged him affectionately in silence,and he was also asleep. The blue-eyed man got up from his nap,woke up and took off his coat and put it on like a blanket over his best friend. After a few seconds,he went back to bed next to Sal and asleep again.

On the second elevator...  
Murray made a gesture with his joking fists towards Q,and pounced on him. At first,Brian was having fun with Murr,but at the same time he wanted to get rid of his arms.  
-Let me go Murr! NO! NO!-  
Despite the pleading of Q,Murr didn't want to stop.

Meanwhile during the crash...  
Kevin Pereira with his friend Brooke,and seeing the accident he was a little shaken,when he saw the famous wizard under the car.  
-Take my hand Michael,so you can get out of there!-  
-I can not,I have to grab my virgin of Guadalupe!-  
Then Kevin called the police and firemen (even an electrician) to help Mike.  
At 5 or 10 minutes all the specialists that Pereira called, arrived on the way.  
-Quiet! We will take you out!- One of the rescuers told Carbonaro.  
-All right,but in the meantime,I'll take out my statuette of the virgin!-

Sal and Joe were still asleep inside the elevator.  
\- Rest,my handsome and favorite boy!- Joe whispered to Sal in his ear with his eyes closed,and he reclined in his arms.  
Sal just shook his head and leaned over to where Joe was leaning,because maybe in spite of being asleep,he would have listened or identified that it was his brother who whispered to him.

In the other elevator  
-I did not need you to grab me,Murr!-  
-Of course yes,Q!-  
-Okay! While we are stuck here,I thought that one of us could call with his cell phone to some technical service to find out when the blackout ended!-  
-Good idea,bud!-

Murr realized the call with his mobile to the technical service.  
-Hello! I'm James Murray,and I'm with my best friend Brian and my other two best friends Joe and Sal,just like us,we're stuck in the elevators of a New York shopping mall due to a power outage,and we had to get together today in Christmas Eve to celebrate the Christmas holidays together. Can you tell me when the electricity problem is fixed,please?-  
-Hello James! Well,from what I heard: A young man because of an accident he had,caused the blackout. Now,some rescuers are working on the inconvenience. But I guess the light and the elevators will work again for a few hours or before Christmas!- The man assured to Murr.  
-Okay! Thank you,sir!- Murr cut the call,and informed Q about the news. Just in case,James and Brian tried to restrain each other through affectionate touches to each other,though they did not care much for Joe and Sal,because they thought or assumed that his friends were okay.


	4. The ending (Arranged light solved,much closer between the pairs and the coming of Christmas...)

In another place in New York (in the cold snow)...  
The electrician was fixing the fault of the electrical panel that was inside the lamppost,so that the city of New York (until Staten Island and other places in the United States) had electricity again,and Michael finally found to his virgin,picked her up and the young man allowed the firefighters to rescue him.  
Finally,thanks to the electrician (and also to the firemen who took Carbonaro out of his car),not only was the light restored but also in the building the electricity went back on,especially in the two elevators (where our four favorite jokers were caught up).

The elevator where Joe and Sal were,it opened.  
-Psst,Sal,wake up!- Joe moved his friend's shoulder to wake him up,after he discovered that the elevator was working again.  
-Yawn...!- Sal pronounced and yawned,after having been awakened by the slight jolt that Joey made to him. -What the fuck happened?-  
-The light returned and the elevator opened! We can go,Sal!-  
-Okay,Joe! I can hardly move a bit to go!-  
-If you want,I help you get up,guide you and take you to my house,okay?-

Sal only nodded,and Joe not only helped him get up from the floor,but also grabbed him in his arms,once they were off elevator,Gatto got too close to his boy,guided him,taking him to his side,and both left the mall.  
The duo came outside,and both got into Joey's car,and left there (although before reaching the outside,the blue-eyed man accompanied to Vulcano very closely,even though his best friend was a bit disoriented apparently because he had some sleep or because he slept a lot but in the least expected place) .

In the other elevator...  
Q and Murr turned around and not only noticed in tangled that the elevator was opened but also some girls passed and recognized and shouted as flattering to them.  
The two did not expect this to happen on Christmas Eve,but anyway,they got up from the floor and went to sign autographs and take pictures with their fans. Then they left happy and pleased.  
James and Brian left the elevator,and the two boys left the mall.  
-Hey ferret,I was going to go with my motorcycle,but I thought to ask you if you want me to go with you?-  
-Yes,no problem,bud!-  
Q smiled;specially for Murr's answer. -Wait,now that the light was restored,I started to think that Sal and Joe must have also left the elevator!-  
-Of course! I hope they are well,and that we meet again in our Christmas meeting!- Murr supposed.  
Brian agreed. He got in Murr's car and they left the store on Christmas Eve.  
The night seemed promising and illuminated,and only a few hours were left until Christmas...  
Don't worry about Michael Carbonaro,he is okay and returned to his house with his statue of the Virgin of Guadalupe,and Kevin with Brooke also went but to the home of one of them,relieved because at least they tried to help one of the stars of the channel Trutv (that is,to Michael) !  
And as one sentence says: ''Everything can happen'' (even at the Christmas party,do not you think?)

The next morning...

The four boys were sleeping peacefully,although there was some mistletoe for there,they were covered with a sheet each one in a double bed,not only Joe and Sal,but also his best friends Q and Murr.  
The boys did not have their shirts on,until suddenly,one of the four jokers began to wake up. It was Murr,he rubbed his eyes,and he was surprised when he saw that he was lying with Q,also he noticed that Joe was lying next to Sal. The brown-eyed boy got up from the bed,went to take a look and watched as his other two friends slept as if they were in a deep sleep and he also noticed that Gatto put his hands on Vulcano's body. In spite of that,James moved the sheet to cover them well for the doubts,and he returned to his bed with Quinn. Until Joey was the second person to wake up and saw Murr. He coughed a little bit that his friend noticed that he was also awake. James turned and saw Joey. The blue-eyed man gestured with his fingers to silently tell Murray with whom he was sleeping at Christmas,and his best friend nodded and smiled at him. And the two boys went back to sleep each with their partner.

After a few hours, the boys got up and went to the kitchen to try to find out what happened last night on Christmas Eve and how they ended up each sleeping with their own best friend.  
-Guys,does anyone remember what happened last night?-  
-No!-  
-Me neither!-  
Until one of the boys turns around and saw a DVD left on the sofa.  
-I think I found something that will answer our question!-  
Sal decided to go find the CD and put it in the DVD player, while the other guys went from their places and followed his friend to the living room.  
The four men were all sitting on the sofa,waiting for what they would see there,after Sal put the DVD in the electronic device.  
The DVD started...  
It showed to Joe and Sal arriving to the house,until that someone knocked the door,and Joe attended and saw to his surprise and that of his best friend,that the one who knocked on the door was Murr and was next to Q. James went to greet his best friend and Sal too,and Brian did the same than his best friend.  
One time of the four were finally reunited,they were to the living room,Joe served his friends some alcohol and gave them a glass (not plastic) to each one to make a toast.  
-WELL GUYS,CHEERS!-  
-CHEERS!- The four best friends said that phrase to the same time,and they raised their glasses to toast.

-Folks,now that we have given a toast,I propose to play the game of the bottle,okay?-  
-YEAH!-  
Before to start that famous game,Joe went to hang up mistletoes in his room and in other places of his house,while Sal,Q and Murr put the missing decorations (Christmas) in the rest of the home.  
The bottle turned and turned,the boys got euphoric to know who would kiss who (as Joey came up with the game,he will know who he will kiss from his best friends). The bottle stopped and pointed to Sal.  
-Come with him!- Q simply said to Sal.  
Sal got up,and Joe took directly him to his room,while that Brian and James applauded.  
-I think they do not know we put a hidden camera that we had stored,and we installed it in the bedroom!- Murr whispered to Q  
-No,I don't think so!- Q answered him.

-Well Sal,we're alone! Look out,a mistletoe,up there!  
-Where?- Sal looked from one side to another,until he discovered that It was on the bed,and Joey took the opportunity to kiss his best friend. At first,Vulcano tried to resist at Gatto,but after a few seconds he let himself go for the moment and kissed him too.

While four still watched the DVD,Sal could not believe it,and Murr and Q joked of him.  
-SERIOUSLY YOU KISS ME AND YOU DON'T REMEMBER THIS?- Vulcano asked to Joe,very surprised although to the same he grinned.  
-Well...!- Joe laughed a little amicably in front of Sal,and winked at him. -Don't worry,buddy! Because there is something that Q and Murr don't know!- Joe went to Sal,and whispered in his ear.  
The other two guys heard the conversation anyway and they stayed stunned,after discovering by the talk,about what Joe confessed to Sal: He put a hidden camera in the living room,Q and Murr saw it on the DVD with their own eyes.

Murr and Q took advantage of the moment to kiss each other,especially because there was a mistletoe.  
Before the DVD finishes,Sal took revenge,joking with his two friends!  
-HA! WHAT DO YOU SAY NOW,BITCHES?- Later from Sal's comment,Joey agreed with him and applauded.  
Brian and James did not say anything,maybe because they also did not remember anything that happened last night on Christmas Eve.  
And the DVD ended.  
-Oh my goodness!- Q simply pronounced.  
-At least,finally we met!- Murr said.  
-Yes!- Joe answered  
And Sal nodded.  
-Guys,although we remember nothing of what happened between us for some reason,what if we give each other a group hug,specially now it's Christmas?- Joe expressed in front of his three best friends.  
-YES!- Q,Murr and Sal smiled and said in unison.  
The four made a round among themselves and gave each other a group hug.  
The only thing they didn't notice was that there was a mistletoe about the jokers.  
Despite everything that happened years ago,and the unusual incident that occurred in a shopping mall in New York and the DVD that revealed what they did in Joe's house,they still loved each other (until now) and luckily they celebrated the Christmas Eve to the jokers style!  
The Christmas tree that was in the living room still shone,and on the outside surely there was snow falling on the city...

\----The end----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally,I finished the story (or a crossover of the Jokers based in a Xmas comedy movie) !
> 
> And Happy Holidays!


End file.
